


I Love You, But Go To Bed

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: John has never slept well in unfamiliar beds. This night isn’t any different, and waking up only gives him time to think.





	I Love You, But Go To Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



> lol, I wrote this forever ago and just never got around to posting it!

John woke slowly, blinking hazy sleep from his eyes and trying to get his vision to adjust to the room. It was always hard for him to sleep in beds he was unused to. He never felt quite at ease, always tossing and turning throughout the night. The motel they were in was cold, but their combined body heat was keeping John warm under the covers. 

Stiles was warm against him, his body stretched out on John’s own. John had long since gotten used to the feeling of Stiles star-fished over him, limbs spread out in his sleep, covering half of John’s body with his own. There had been more than a handful of times when John had woken up to find Stiles lying  _ on _ him, completely flush chest to chest, his sons face smashed into his chest.

He liked those mornings, how Stiles’ weight, real and heavy atop him made everything feel hyper-focused. Sometimes John still didn’t believe it all, didn’t believe that they really got to have all this. To have ’them’. It was why he had insisted they go away, that they spend the Holiday somewhere else. He had needed to get out of their apartment, out of their city, if just for a few nights. 

He just needed to reassure himself that what they had was real, could exist outside of the bubble of love and safety that had created in their new lives together. Of course, John knew it could - if they could withstand  _ everything _ that had been thrown at them thus far, it wasn’t likely they were going to break apart for anything. It didn't mean that John never got insecure, that he never saw them as others do. He knew he was only getting older, Stiles a mere twenty and John pushing through his forties.

Sometimes he thought -  _ knew _ \- that Stiles could do better. That his son could find someone more appropriate, someone who could give him  _ more _ , could be with him for longer. It didn’t seem fair, at times, how much Stiles loved him. Of course, John returned it and more, he just couldn’t stop feeling like he was holding Stiles back.

“Stop thinking so loudly,” Stiles mumbled, his sleep-thick voice cutting through the loud hum of the heater whirring away.

Stiles turned his face into John’s neck, warm breath making the man shiver even as he smiled softly. Stiles’ hair was sticking all over the place. He wore it long on the top now, something John liked. He enjoyed running his hands through it, petting or tugging depending on the activity. Now it was all askew and it tickled John’s nose as Stiles crawled even closer.

“I love you, but go to bed.” Stiles was probably trying to sound demanding, but his voice was still deep and scratchy from disuse and it came out more of a plea than anything.

Still, John listened, pressing a long kiss to Stiles' forehead. His son knew him well enough to hold him tighter, the arm previously draped lazily over his chest curving around John’s body to pull them tighter together. It was a welcome change and John’s own hand pressed firmly to the small of Stiles’ back. 

It was still storming outside, John could see the snow coming down from the gap in the windows. His nose was cold from the temperature of the room, though under the covers was still warm from their body heat. He held Stiles closer, mouthed  _ ’I love you,’ _ into his son's hair, and let his eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com)


End file.
